


A devious desire

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow dresses as Tinkerbell for Halloween without realizing how much Emma loves Tinkerbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A devious desire

_Mary Margaret entered the loft after having dinner with David, she took off her jacket and shoes. Just as she was walking towards her room she heard a little whimper coming from Emma’s room. She decided to go and check if everything was ok with her roommate._

_Emma’s finger slid deep into her pussy, she had been so horny all day and now that she was alone she could finally satisfy herself. Emma closed her eyes and let herself fantasize about her most secret desire. Tinkerbell._

_Emma spread her pussy lips as she let out a soft moan “Ohhh fuck, Think, fuck me good” She never quite understood the sexual desired that she felt for Tinkerbell, maybe it was the fact that when she was a young teen she found herself admiring Tinkerbell figure, and that is when she realized that she also liked girls._

_Mary found herself with her hand in her own panties, she was slowly stroking her clit, her roommate’s moans were making her so fucking horny. She didn’t found it weird that Emma was fantasizing about a Disney character._

_Shutting her eyes tight and opening her mouth, Emma began riding her fingers in and out of her pussy “Ohhhh yes, fuck me good Tinkerbell l....ohhh yes!” Emma fast fingers finally gave her an amazing orgasm._

_When Mary heard her friends moans she lost it too and had an orgasm standing up outside Emma’s room._

* * *

 

Snow was in front of her mirror admiring her Tinkerbell costume. She couldn’t believe that a Disney charter could use such a short skirt; she knew that if she were to bend over with that costume she was going to flash whoever was behind her.

Emma was sitting at the dining table reading some emails in her phone when her mother walked out of her room. Emma’s eyes opened wide, her mother was wearing a little green dress that framed her young round hips, half her boobs were visible.

“Tinkerbell?” Emma whispered looking at her mother.

Snow smiled and turned around wiggling her butt at her daughter in a playful way, just like Tinkerbell. When Snow turned around she saw that Emma was flushed, she actually felt as if Emma was looking at her with desire.

“Do you like it?” Snow asked pointing at her costume.

Emma nodded shyly and they smiled at each other awkwardly. Snow looked at her daughter who was wearing a really tiny short that showed her long toned legs. Snow felt conflicted she knew that she shouldn’t look at her daughter like that.

“Where is your costume?” Snow asked Emma  
Emma couldn’t believe how turn on she was right now “Ummm I will...get dress later”

Snow smiled and felt her daughter’s eyes in her body; she wondered why Emma was looking at her like that. She walked towards the kitchen and then she stopped.

“Mom?”

Snow opened her eyes wide remembering when she was Mary Margaret and how she found Emma fantasizing about Tinkerbell. Did she chose that costume subconsciously or consciously?

“Are you ok mom?” Emma asked looking at her mother.

“Yeah, Yes. I just need to find the plastic plates that your father asked me to bring to the party” Snow moved to the kitchen and leaned in the pantry to look for the plates, the plates were in the lower shelf so she bend down to take the plates.

Emma sat there staring at her mother moving and shifting trying to get the plates, she could see her mother’s soft bottom, and that view took her breath away, she let out a little moan.

Snow got up and turned “Are you ok Emma?”

Emma immediately looked down blushing, she was feeling hot and she knew that she was red as a tomato.

Snow bit her lower lip and tried to fight the feeling of arousal. She walked up to Emma and touched her daughter’s hot cheek “Emma something is in your mind, you can tell me anything sweetheart” Snow frowned wondering if Emma was aroused by her costume.

“I...I can’t” Emma whispered and got out from the chair and walked towards the staircase. She felt like a weirdo for thinking about her mother in a sexual way, she had fought her feeling for the last months, but seeing her mother in that Tinkerbell costume was all she could handle.

Snow walked behind Emma and took a deep breath “I saw you touching yourself...and you were fantasizing about Tinkerbell” Snow blurted out.

Emma immediately turned and looked at her mother “You what!?!”

“I am so sorry Emma, I should’ve left but...”

“But what?”

“I couldn’t” Snow said looking at her daughter

Emma licked her lips and moved towards her mother until they were nose-to-nose “Is this why you chose this costume?”

Snow closer her eyes and looked down ashamed, she felt so conflicted, she knew that she should’t want her daughter in a sexual way but her feeling were stronger than her will.

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Emma whispered, she could smell her mother’s perfume and it was making her crazy, she wanted to touch her mother.

Snow finally looked up at Emma; she could see the lust and need in her daughter’s eyes. Snow leaned in and softly kissed Emma in the lips “You are beautiful Emma, and I know this is wrong, but, I can’t hide my feeling anymore sweetheart, I am sorry”

Emma took her mother in her arms and held her close. “I want you so bad too” Emma began kissing her mother, softly at first but her lust increased and she started to kiss her mother harder with more passion, sucking on her bottom lip.

Snow let out a little moan and Emma lost all the control she had. Emma pushed Snow against the wall holding her wrists above her head with one hand and her other hand wondering down her green dress lowering the front of the dress to let Snow’s breast free. Emma’s head lowered and took her mother’s left nipple into her mouth, she began to suck and tug at it, making her mother moan in pleasure.

“Emma, ohhh good Emma! Suck them Emma!” Snow moaned

Emma took her mother’s nipple in her teeth and bit it lightly, she began to stroke her other breast, wanting to give her mother as much pleasure as she could possible give her.

“I need you Emma...touch me” Snow moaned as she began to buck her hips uncontrollably, her moans were full of need and desire.

Emma let go of Snow’s wrists and turned her around so her mother was facing the wall. She had waited for so long to do this that she couldn’t stop herself. Emma began to stroke her mother’s thighs pushing her dress up and pulling her panties down touching her mother’s round ass.

“I want you so bad” Emma moaned

Snow tried to turn around, she wanted to touch her daughter, but Emma pushed her back, keeping her back to her. Emma took off her shorts and underwear and pressed her body against her mother’s back, pressing her clit against her mother’s buttocks.  
“Shit...ohhhh...Emma” Snow moaned and began to push back and grind her ass against her daughter.

“You are so hot Snow” Emma moaned as she felt her pussy pressed against her mother’s ass. Emma let her mother grind her ass against her pussy until she couldn’t take it any longer and then she turned her mother around and pressed her body against her mother’s.

Emma began to kiss Snow passionately and lowered one of her hands to her mother’s pussy. Snow quivered with desire. Emma slowly stoke between her legs, feeling the wetness, she began to touch her clit and slide her fingers up and down her slit. Emma knew that her mother was close to climax so she stoped for a moment, she wanted to prolong this moment as long as she could.

“Emma please” Snow begged

Emma lowered her head again and took her mother’s nipple in her mouth again, and then she finally thrusts three fingers inside her mother making her scream.

“Ohhhhh...that’s it Emma...fuck Tinkerbell” Snow moaned.

Emma let out a little moan when she heard her mother say that, she was finally having both of her fantasies becoming reality. Emma trusted her fingers in and out faster and deeper

Emma kneeled in front of her mother and began to lick her pussy, flicking her tongue back and forth, up and down her mother’s clit, her fingers still inside her mother moving in and out.

“Mhmmmm yes Emma...ohhhhh” Snow felt as if she was flying, her daughter was making her pussy throb. Snow began to move her hips, pressing her body into her daughter’s mouth “I am Cumming Emma...keep doing that sweetheart” and with a guttural moan she cum in her daughter.

Emma stood up and held her mother against her body as the waves for her massive orgasm subsided.

“Emma...” Snow whispered and took Emma’s face in her hands; she leaned and kissed her daughter with all her love.

Emma began to unzip her mother’s dress.

“I thought you wanted Tinkerbell” Snow said

“I want you...I want Snow” Emma said as she took her mother’s dress off.

Snow let out a moan and took her daughter’s top off, pushing her against her already naked body; she wanted to feel Emma’s body pressed against her own. Snow lowered her head and took her daughter’s nipple in her mouth.

“Ohhhh Snow.” Emma moaned as her mother tongue played with her nipple. Snow looked up at Emma and in that moment Emma knew that she had surrender herself to her mother.

Emma pulled Snow up and kissed her passionately. “Bed...now” and with that Emma and Snow hurry up to Emma’s bedroom.

Emma lay her mother down in the bed and Snow immediately opened her legs letting Emma know what she wants.

Emma smiled and climbed between her mother’s legs pressing her swollen clit against her mother’s.

“Ohhhh Emma,” Snow moaned when she felt her daughter’s wetness against her own.

Snow began to move her hips so that her clit would rub gently against Emma. Emma lowered her entire body and embraces her mother against her body. Their nipples press against each other and they begin to move faster against one another, their eyes locked in each other.

Snow smiled and kisses her daughter in the lips, their hips moving faster and faster against each other.

“I...I love you” Emma moaned feeling her heart fill with love for this woman. Emma loses control and she feels her thighs tighten and she presses her clit hard against her mother’s and she cums hard pressed against Snow.

“Ohhhh Emma!!” Snow cried out as she felt herself explode in the second best orgasm ever.

Emma hid her face in her mother’s neck, she inhaled her mother’s scent feeling as if she could lose herself “We are going to be late for the party” Emma whispered as she began to lick her mother’s neck.

Snow wrapped on arm around her daughter’s torso and the other played with her daughter’s hair “The party sounds kind of boring now, I would rather stay like this for the rest of the night”


End file.
